In recent years, with rapid development of mobile communications technologies, wireless positioning technologies have attracted increasing attention of people. There are different positioning controllers in different communications systems, and a positioning controller can perform positioning on a user device that accesses a communications system in which the positioning controller is located.
Using a positioning architecture of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system as an example, a positioning controller in the LTE system is an evolved serving mobile location center (e-SMLC). As shown in FIG. 1, if a user device has accessed the LTE system currently, the e-SMLC may exchange data with the user device by using a mobility management entity (MME) and an evolved NodeB (eNodeB). The e-SMLC may receive a positioning measurement result (including a result of measurement performed by the user device on a received signal from a base station in the LTE system) in the LTE system that is reported by the user device, and determine location information of the user device according to the positioning measurement result, so as to implement positioning of the user device.
However, because in the prior art, a positioning controller (such as an e-SMLC) needs to exchange data with a user device by using a core network device (such as an MME) and an access network device (such as an eNodeB), a message transmission delay is relatively long. In addition, if the user device moves in a positioning process, a positioning measurement result received by the positioning controller is a positioning measurement result obtained through measurement performed by the user device before the movement, and a location of the user device calculated by the positioning controller according to the received positioning measurement result is actually a location in which the user device is located before the movement but is not a location in which the user device is located after the movement. Therefore, positioning precision is relatively low.